The Rosary is a Lie
by Teck 3
Summary: Tsukune Aono finds himself trapped at Yokai Academy. With no way out, he is forced to accept a deal with a vampire to survive. Is this the beginning of a strange relationship with the silver haired blood sucker? (AN: I here by decree that each chapter will have, at minimum, 5000 words a piece. Chapter one is almost 10,000 words. Damn, this is going to be difficult.)


It was April, mid spring. The weather was warm, the sky was clear, and students were moving all about, as today was the first day of the Japanese school year.

In all the commotion, on this beautiful day, a single, old bus drove on the modern road, with an out of place feeling surrounding it. The bus, excluding its driver, had only one passenger, as it road in the direction of the old tunnel that nobody ever uses.

Tsukune Aono, 15, was sitting on the right-hand side of the bus, in the third seat from the back. His hair was a dark, yet warm brown, and was rather messy, but not overly so. His eyes were a lighter, chestnut brown, and carried a warmth to them. He wore a dark green blazer over a white dress shirt and red tie, with brown slacks and semi-formal shoes. He sat, looking at the manila folder in his had with 'Student Information' written clearly on it. He was thinking to himself, about how he failed all the entrance exams, and how his father just found a random application form to a school called Yokai Academy. His train of thought was disrupted, however, when the cigar smoking driver addressed him.

" _Hey kid... you a new student at Yokai Academy?_ " asked the strange driver.

"Umm... Yeah?" responded Tsukune, caught off guard by the driver's odd question.

" _Hehehe... I hope you're prepared. Yokai Academy is one scary~ ass school._ "

Before Tsukune could ask what the driver meant by that, his phone began to ring. Pulling it out and quickly glancing over the caller ID, he flipped it open, hit talk, and put the modern, electronic device to his ear.

"Hey Kyoko." Said Tsukune, greeting his older cousin, whom was on the other end of the line.

"Hey Tskui, so I heard you were going to some school called Yokai Academy. Is that right?" said the strong, feminine voice of Kyoko.

"Yeah, that's right. What about it?"

"Well, I did some digging about it, and was wondering if you were aware that-" ' _Ding~ Ding~ Ding~_ '

The line cut out as soon as the bus entered the old, unused tunnel.

"Kyoko? Hey, Kyoko?" asked Tsukune into the phone's microphone.

When he received no response, he closed the device and placed it back into his front right pocket, deciding he would call back later. Looking out the window, Tsukune was greeted with a sight he wasn't expecting. Instead of the dimly lit stone walls of the tunnel Tsukune was expecting, he saw pitch-blackness, with colors flowing through it like an arura. How this was possible, Tsukune didn't know, and it scared him slightly. He may have failed his entrance exams, but he isn't stupid. This shouldn't be possible.

The light show when on for about fifteen minutes before the bus pulled out of the tunnel on a cliff side, with a vast, red ocean spanning outward from its base. The bus slowed and stopped right next to a scare crow with a sign on its chest. Stepping off the bus, Tsukune took in his surroundings. The ground was very rocky, with a thin layer of nutrient deprived soil covering it, giving a greyish brown color. To his left and back was a vast forest of thick, dead trees that seemed to go on for miles, with a large building visible over the canopy a distance away. In front of him was a shear cliff, dropping into a blood red ocean that went to the horizon in all directions. To his right, there was a tall mountain, in which the end of the tunnel was dug into. Over all, the area gave off a startling, supernatural feeling, completely different to the world that Tsukune was in before entering the tunnel.

" _I'd watch my back if I were you._ " Said the driver, before he shut the doors and drove off back into the tunnel.

Running through events in his mind, Tsukune decided to call his cousin back, to see what she had to say earlier. Pulling his phone out of his pocket again. Flipping it open and going through his contacts list, he found Kyoko's number and punched it in, placing the electronic device to his ear and waiting.

' _Ding~ Ding~ Ding~_ '

All Tsukune heard was the dial tone. Taking the phone away from his ear and looking at the tool bar at the top of the screen, he was presented with the 'no signal' warning.

' _No Signal? But I had signal before we entered the tunnel! That doesn't even make sence!_ ' Tsukune thought to himself quickly, before putting the useless device back into his pocket. Looking around, he noticed the building rising through the forest canopy a distance away. Upon further investigation, he noticed a thin path cut into the forest from the cliff, leading the general direction of the building. Assuming it to be the school he was to attend, he began walking.

A few minutes after entering into the dimly lit forest path, Tsukune began to get the feeling that he was being watched. He couldn't tell from where, but he could feel the eyes boring their way into the back of his head. Tsukune began to walk faster, and faster, and even faster without breaking into a jog, yet the feeling kept growing stronger and stronger. After another moment, he stopped and snapped his head to look behind him, only to be greeted by the strangest looking bat he had ever seen. After it flew off, he continued forward as fast as he could walk. The feeling never when away until he finally made it to the gates of the building, with a sign before him that read in bold 'Yokai Academy'. Sighing to himself, he entered into the courtyard, then into the building itself.

Little did he know that he really was being watched. There were two, blood red orbs with black, cat like slits in the centers that tracked his every move along the path, barely visible in the darkness of the surrounding forest. In the area where they last resided, a small, content, **'humph'** could be heard, before they disappeared.

Opening the sliding door to class 1-3, Tsukune was presented with a normal looking classroom with large windows that ran along the entire left-hand side. There weren't many students in the class yet, only about five occupying the thirty-two seats the classroom possessed. Tsukune, trying to find a descript seat, took the desk next to the window, second from the back. Placing his bags by his side, Tsukune began to stare out of the window, into the forest before him, not realizing as all but the seat behind him were filled with students.

Minutes later, the instructor finally came in to address the class that had just formed in the room.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Yokai Academy! I'm Ms. Nekenome, and I'll be your home room instructor for the year." Said a middle-aged woman, who had shoulder length, dirty blond hair, wore glasses, and had that Brock look as far as eyes went.

"So, seeing as today is everyone's first day, there will be no actual lessons. Instead, you will all be allowed to roam the campus, and get accustomed to the area. First, however, we need to go over some basic rules. As you all probably know, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters—"

At that last part, Tsukune's face went from an uninterested, daydream smirk, to a completely blank expression. _Monsters? Did I hear that right?_

"—to learn how to blend in with human society."

Once Ms. Nekenome finished that first line, she was interrupted by a rather tall student, who sat a few seats forward and too the right of Tsukune.

"Why should we try and blend in with the rodents? If we find a human, why not jest eat them?" said the tall student. In the process, he let his tongue out of his mouth, revealing it to be obserdly long and slimy. It waved around in the air like an extra appendage for a moment before the student brought it back into his mouth with an audible _Slurp_. That, on its own, was enough to prove to Tsukune that he had, in fact, heard Ms. Nekenome correctly. He was currently in the presence of thirty-one monsters, each one likely to kill any human the encounter.

"Well, there is no chance of that happening here. No human has ever or will ever, gotten onto Yokai Academy school grounds, thanks to the barrier created by the dark lords. And, even if one managed to get on campus, they would be killed immediately." Continued Ms. Nekenome, making it clear to Tsukune that the first thing he needed to do when the class was released was to bug out of this place as soon as possible.

"Are you sure? I swear, I can smell one." Said the tall student, giving a quick glance in Tsukune's general direction.

Tsukune, on his part, gave no external reaction to this. Inside his mind, however, he was beginning to go full panic mode.

"Well—" Ms. Nekenome was about to add something, when the door to the class slid open again.

From the now open doorway, came another student. She has roughly Tsukune's height, and had flowing, knee length hair that was Stirling silver in color. Her skin was porcelain white with no visible blemishes of any kind being visible. She wore the standard Yokai Academy female uniform, in a size that left little to the imagination as far as her clearly perfect feminine figure went. She did, however, skip out on the usual red bow-tie the other girls were wearing, instead having her top buttons unbuttoned, showing her impressive cleavage. In this cleavage, rested a shining, Stirling silver cross with a scarlet red gem in its center. It was connected via a small chain to a black leather choker around her neck. For Tsukune, what stuck out most about her were her eyes. They were pure, crimson red, with a light glow to them. In their centers were reptile-like, slit pupils, that seemed to be the color of Vantaa black.

"Care to explain why you are late to class, Ms...?" Ms. Nekenome asked the girl who just came in.

" **It's Moka Akashiya, and I simply had to get a scheduling conflict cleared up with the administration."** Said the girl in response to Ms. Nekenome's question.

"Well, I suppose I can understand that Ms. Akashiya. However, I do need you to enter your 'Human form' as per school rules." Said Ms. Nekenome.

"Akashiya, isn't that the daughter of one of the dark lords?" whispered one student in questioning.

"Yeah, I think so." Whispered anther.

"Who cares, what is important is that she is a total babe! I have to ask her out!" whispered yet another, in a more excited tone.

"Lay off, she is mine." Whispered another, taller student.

"Humph, she isn't that hot." Whispered a student, this time female.

" **There is no need for that, I have special permission from the Headmaster to be in this form, seeing as I can't actually maintain a human form."** Said Moka, explaining her current appearance to the class.

"Okay then. Sit anywhere you like Ms. Akashiya." Ms. Nekenome informed her.

At that, half the males in the class started pushing students out of the seats next to them, trying to get Moka to sit next to them in a fruit less bit to gain her appeal. To this the girl scoffed and took a glance around the room, at the same time sniffing the air. In total, there were thirty-three scents in the room. Thirty-one of them were the equivalent of a land fill of used diapers, to which Moka's nose curled in disgust. There was one that was just tolerable, which was Ms. Nekenome, serving as a sign to Moka that she at least bathed properly. Finally, there were two scents which Moka actually liked. The first was, of course, her own. The second enjoyable sent, however, came from a scraggly haired boy sitting near the back of the room.

Observing the boy, she took in his appearance. He wasn't much as far as looks go, but he was still far from ugly. More along the lines of cute, if she had to say so. He had deep, brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and eyes that were a chocolate brown that Moka took an instant liking too. With that, she began to make her way toward the empty seat behind him, deciding that it would be her seat for the year.

As she walked toward the seat, her arm was grabbed by the tall kid with the long tongue. Glancing at him, he began to speak to her with the smuggest smirk ever produced by living tissue. "Hey baby, the names Sizao. Why don't you sit here, and we could talk for a while." He said in a voice that made Moka almost want to vomit.

 _This creep thinks he has a chance with me? How idiotic!_

With that in mind, she twisted her arm out of his grasp, mildly hurting his wrist in the process, and continued toward the seat she had selected. As she passed the boy with the pleasant scent, she took a quick glance at him, which he returned. In the split second that she looked into his eyes, Moka could see a few emotions in them, ranging from caution to mild fear. To this, Moka's eyes softened ever so slightly. It was clear that he was rather uncomfortable with his current situation, and Moka already had a theory as to why. Looking forward again, she came to the seat she had selected, and proceeded to sit down, scooting it ever so slightly toward the boy in front of her in the process.

That subtle movement, on the part of Moka, earned Tsukune plenty of stink-eye from, literally, every other male in the classroom. To this, Tsukune shrank back drastically into his chair, raising his arms in a defensive gesture. With that, Ms. Nekenome began to speak again, going over the rules of the school.

Tsukune tuned out what she had to say, as he began to debate with himself his next course of action as soon as the class was released. That was what he was doing until he felt a soft, warm breath on the back of his neck. Looking back, he saw that the Moka girl was leaning her head rather close to the back of his neck, eyes closed, and was sniffing him like he was a scented candle. _What the actual fuck is she doing?_

Once Moka opened her eyes again, she saw that Tsukune was looking at her with a very questioning look on his face. To this, Moka blushed ever so lightly, and sat back in her seat. Once he turned away from her again, she leaned back in and took another whiff of his delicious scent. This time his head snapped back to her immediately, looking her dead in the eyes once more. The caution and fear were still there, she could see, but she could also see that it was over shadowed by sincerity.

" I don't mean to be rude, but could you stop that? It's kind of annoying." He whispered to her with a small, awkward smile.

She leaned back again, but never took her eyes off his. If she were being honest with herself, she rather liked the sincerity that showed itself in his nature. And if her hypothesis about him turns out to be correct, she may be able to see that sincerity every day.

Several minutes later, Ms. Nekenome finally ended her speech on the rules of Yokai Academy and released the students to explore the campus. Moka was about to greet the boy who sat in front of her, but never got the chance as he made a B-line for the door. Instead, the Sizao guy came up to her again.

"Ya know, babe, that thing you did to my wrist? That kinda hurt, but I'm willing to forgive. Why don't you and I hang out for a while? You know, get a feel for the school." Said the tall and, in Moka's opinion, hideous creep.

" **..."**

"Well?" he asked again.

" **I don't associate with creeps like you. Leave me be**." Moka said in a harsh, aristocratic tone, the power in her voice being amplified a little.

With that, she stood up, and pushed past Sizao as if he were a curtain. As she left the room, Sizao sighed to himself.

 _Ah, well, I guess I'll have to be a bit more forceful with her in the future. In the meantime, where did that Human go? I'm in the mood for a nice meal._

With Tsukune, he made his way back to the main entrance as fast as he could without breaking into a full-on sprint. As it came into view, he noticed the shear amount of people standing in the main forayer, the door way itself, and the court yard outside. Each one of these people, as far as Tsukune knew, were man eating monsters.

 _Okay, play it cool. Just walk passed them like you are one of them, and they won't notice a thing._

Keeping with that thought, he slowed down, and began making his way through the crowd. It took him a few minutes to weave his way through, but soon enough, he was halfway through the large mass of bodies. For a moment, he thought he was in the clear, until he heard a feminine voice practically scream into his ear.

"Hey!" half shouted a short girl with blue hair strait into Tsukune's left ear.

"Eahh. Ow. Please don't scream into my ear like that." Tsukune said in response, turning to look at the short girl. She had blue hair, pinned up into s sort of triple pig-tail style that he couldn't quite identify. She was wearing a variant of the school's female uniform that included the standard, plaid skirt and white dress shirt, along with a yellow, sleeveless vest and a large, red bow. Her eyes were an azure violet, with long lashes all around. Her skin was easily as flawless as Moka's, but wasn't quite as pale. Then, there were her breasts. Oh god, the size of those things. Triple D's at least. They were so big that Tsukune would be surprised if she didn't have back problems in the future.

"Ahh, sorry about that. Say, your kinda cute! I'm Kurumu Kurono. What's your name?" said the girl, leaning in close to Tsukune's face, to which Tsukune leaned back a little.

"Um, I'm Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you, Kurumu." Replied Tsukune, with an awkward tone and equally awkward smile.

"Tsukune? Hmmm. That's a nice name. Hey, _LoOk In To My EyEs_." Said Kurumu, as her eyes began to softly glow.

Suddenly, it felt as if Tsukune lost control of his body. He could feel himself start to lean forward, as the girl called Kurumu began to do the same. Soon, their faces were only an inch apart, and it seemed as though she was going to kiss him, which she was. That is, until a shuriken made of ice flew between them and lodged itself into Kurumu's forehead. At that, Kurumu lost focus, and Tsukune was released from her charm with a small gasp.

"Keep yourself in check, succubus. Save it until school really starts." Came a cool, crisp, monotone voice from a few feet away.

From the crowed came yet another girl. This one had shoulder length purple hair, and eyes as blue as a clear, winter sky. Her skin was, again, flawless and was as white as snow. She wore the plaid skirt from the uniform, but that was it as far as standard issue went. The rest of her outfit consisted of a white hoodie with purple sleeves and no shoulders, a black tank top that was barely visible under the hoodie, pink and purple striped, thigh high stalkings, and a strange belt strapped to her left leg. She came to a stop on Tsukune's left side, toward the school.

"What the hell, Mizore? I was just about to bag him!" cired Kurumu, clearly irritated that her 'boy hunting' had been interrupted.

"You should save it for when classes actually start, that way we other endangered species have a chance to get a husband." Said Mizore, yet again in a monotone voice.

"Shut up, Snow bitch. I don't care about your species problem. My priority is to preserve the Succubus species. And to get my own personal army of slaves." Replied Kurumu, now getting in Mizore's face.

"Say that again." Said Mizore cooley, as she raised her hand just below Kurumu's chin, forming it into a claw of pure ice.

"I don't care about your problem." Replied Kurumu, placing her own had below Mizore's chin, as her finger nails extended into long, razor sharp claws.

Sensing that staying next to these two girls would likely get him severely injured, or worse, Tsukune opted to get the hell out of dodge, and began to swiftly walk away from their argument, toward the forest path he needed to take.

"Oh great! Look what you did! Now he's leaving. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Screamed Kurumu at the snow woman before her, poising to strike at her througt.

Mizore, in response, took a defensive stance. As Tsukune approached the entrance to the path, he chanced a glance behind himself, and bore witness to the spectacle that is a fight between a Yuki Onna and a Succubus. Gulping, he directed his attention back to the path ahead of him, and started walking. Soon enough, the feeling of being watched returned to him. This time, however, it was different.

Where before the feeling felt as though he were being followed by a single, inquisitive entity, now it felt as though two sets of eyes were following him. One gave off the feeling of malice, and hunger, as if threatening Tsukune's life. The other set gave off a different feeling, seeming as though it were concerned, annoyed, and just a little angry. Tsukune, of course, had no idea why they gave off those feelings, or where they were coming from, but he didn't take much time to think about it. He just kept walking along the path, eventually breaking out into a full-on run toward the cliff on which the local bus stop was placed.

Several minutes of running later, Tsukune came into view of the bus stop he had arrived from that morning. The only problem was that he was at the top of a steep hill looking over the area from the forest. Tsukune assumed that he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, but it didn't matter. He had slid down tens, if not hundreds of these kinds of hills. This would be no issue. Unfortunately for him, just before he could start sliding down, someone decided to give him the express option to the bottom, and by express option, I mean somebody punched him hard in the chest, sending him sailing through the air, only to land a few feet in front of the scare crow at the bus stop.

Tsukune laid there for a moment, his mind processing what had just transpired. Soon enough, he began to sit up, only to feel the groan and ache of his rib cage and sternum. He was certainly hit very hard. Bringing his torso into the upright position, Tsukune looked back at the hill, and was shocked, then terrified to see Sizao standing there, his arrogant smirk ever present on his facial features.

"Hmm.. I wonder what everyone is having for lunch. Do you think it's good? Well, I personally don't care, I already know what I'm having. A fine, raw cut of _Human Steak_!" Sizao said as he slid down the hill and strode toward Tsukune in a hostile manner. As Sizao continued to walk forward, his body began to change, his muscles expanded to absurd proportions, his eyes when deeper into their sockets and paled over, his teeth and nails became sharp and elongated, and his tongue flew out of his mouth, flailing around in the air above his head as if it were a tentacle. Tsukune now found himself staring at a hungry, and lethal ogre.

Tsukune, still on his ass and now wide eyed, began to shuffle backward on his hands and heels, until his back hit the hard sign that hung from the scare crow behind him. Sizao kept walking forward, poised to strike Tsukune dead at any given moment, letting out a low, ominous laugh the whole time. Just when Sizao was about to finally kill his meal, a powerful, feminine voice spoke up from behind the large monster.

" **This is how Ogres hunt their food? How pathetic."** She said as she approached the two males at the bus stop, her silver hair flowing in the wind like a water fall, and scarlet eyes hard with disgust and irritation.

Moka came to a stop just a few feet away from the two, staring at them as if they were nothing.

"Akashiya! I just knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from me." Sizao addressed the silver haired girl, turning to give her a full view of his braud, slimy chest.

Moka glanced at him, the disgust in her eyes amplifying at the ogre's form. Once she had scowled at the monster for a moment, she directed her attention onto Tsukune.

Raising her hand, and pointing a dainty, flawless index finger at Tsukune, Moka asked **"You, what is your name?"**

"I-I'm Tsukune Aono..." Tsukune replied, unsure of what exactly her intentions here were.

" **I would like to speak to you for a few moments, if that's alright?"** She said, in a tone that left no room for argument. However, like the idiot he is, Sizao argued anyways.

"Why would you want to talk to this runt? I'm about to make a meal out him. I could share some with you, if that is what you want?" Sizao said to her, continuing in his attempts to win her over.

Moka glanced at the ogre again, and said in a stern and incredibly hostile tone, **"If you so much as lay a finger on him, if will crush your head like a grape. Now leave you hideous buffoon before I vomit from your stench."**

Sizao didn't take to kindly to that insult, and faced the woman before him.

"Like hell you will! Belittle me again and I'll eat you whole. Maybe have a little fun first, if you know what I mean." Sizao stated, determination in his voice. Unfortunately for him, Moka is known to have a rather short fuse when it came to insults to her pride or femininity.

" **You? A pathetic Ogre? Consume me? Rape me? Do you even know who or what I am?"** she said, her voice steadily raising, until it was a full-on yell, full of power, pride, and pure anger for the pathetic being before her. Her youki began to pour out of her form, turning the area dark, and making the very earth tremble with her power.

" **I AM MOKA AKASHIYA! DAUGHTER OF LORD ISSA SHUZEN AND HEIR TO HIS THRONE! I AM A VAMPIRE! NOBLE AND PRIDEFUL! AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO THRETEN ME?"**

Suddenly, she was right in front of the larger monster, eyes full of rage, and right leg poised at his throat.

" **KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**

With that, she struck the arrogant ogre in his jugular with the force of five tons of dynamite, sending him sailing far into the forest between them and the school. Relaxing a little, she once again turned her attention from the unbelievably arrogant and ignorant ogre to the cowering human she had come to find.

Walking up to him, he sunk back a little, to which the vampire sighed.

" **Stand."** She ordered him in a softer, yet still powerful and commanding tone.

Complying, Tsukune stood on his feet before the extraordinarily strong and powerful woman, who now looked him strait in the eyes. She observed him for a long, drawn out moment, before she noticed a small stream of red liquid flowing from the left corner of his mouth. Reaching up with her right hand, she began to wipe the stream off of his face, and onto her thumb. Tsukune quivered under her touch, not knowing what she was doing, and noticing that, though she caused no damage, she made it clear to him that her pristine, perfect nails were razor sharp.

Removing her hand from his form, she looked at the liquid which now resided on her thumb. It was clearly blood, and likely mixed in with just a little bit of his saliva as well. After debating what to do with it in her head for a second, she looked Tsukune dead in the eyes and, without looking away, licked the substance off of her thumb, giving her her first taste of his life-giving fluid.

It was, without question, the most amazing thing she had ever tasted. It was sweet and tangy, much like a tropical fruit punch. The flavor was completely unique, even putting the coveted taste of a virgin marries' blood to shame. Beyond sweet, appealing, and addicting, she struggled to find words to describe the taste of the boy's blood, and that was just the blood. The small amount of saliva she tasted as well wasn't half bad either, being much like his blood in flavor, but with an extra, salty taste to it.

She stood there for a couple of minutes, just staring into Tsukune's eyes as she contemplated her next course of action.

"Umm... Ms. Akashiya?" Tsukune hesitantly asked, not wanting to encoure her wrath, but wanting a response of some kind.

Coming out of her train of thought, Moka said to him, **"Call me Moka. So, Tsukune, what is a human doing here in the Yokai world?"**

"I-I was sent here by accident. I was actually coming back to the bus stop to leave." Tsukune responded honestly.

Looking at the sign on the scare crow behind Tsukune, Moka said, **"It's an awfully long wait until the bus comes again. Are you sure you want to wait it out here?"**

"I don't follow."

Following her gaze, Tsukune finally took the time to read through the sign hanging on the scare crow's torso. Upon discovery that it was the bus schedule, he analyzed it closely, attempting to discern when the bus would next arrive. He was utterly shocked when he found the answer. Usually, in a domestic campus, a bus would come roughly once every one or two days. In distant campuses such as those in a mountainous region, once a week was the maximum. This however, was unbelievable.

"The bus only comes... once every two and a half months?" Tsukune rhetorically asked in the most dejected voice ever conceived.

" **It appears so. I guess you're stuck here with us monsters for the next couple of months. So, what are you going to do?"** Moka asked him, a small grin forming on her lips, eye brows raised in a questioning manner.

"I don't know."

" **Let me see your class schedule."** Moka asked him, presenting her left hand, palm up.

Once again complying to her command, Tsukune fished around in his school bag for a moment in search of the laminated sheet of paper that displayed to him what classes he was to take while at the academy. Once he found it, he presented it to the vampire, who then took another, folded sheet of paper from her blazer's pocket, it being her own class schedule. While she was doing this, she asked:

" **Are you afraid of me?"**

"Of you specifically, or the school?" Tsukune asked in return, not wanting to give the wrong answer.

" **Me, specifically."**

"Considering that you saved me just a minute ago, I would say that I'm not really afraid of you, more so apprehensive and unsure." Tsukune answered, his sincerity showing itself once more, to Moka's delight.

With that being clear to her, and now knowing which classes she would have with him, which were all of them, she handed the human back his schedule, and presented him with her offer.

" **I'll tell you what you will do. You will attend class, and remain here at Yokai for the year. While you are here, I will protect you from any dangers that you cannot handle. All I ask for in return are two things."** Moka said, the power and authority in her voice swelling once again, this time accompanied by amusement.

"What are those two things?" Tsukune asked, clearly cautious of the vampiress's intentions for this deal.

" **One, you will give me your cooperation and loyalty in all regards."** She stated.

"So, basically, I will have to do what you say, like a personal servant." Tsukune restated.

" **If that is how you want to put it, that is fine."** Moka responded, with a sense of indifference, and the ever-tiny bit of hurt in her voice.

"Alright, what is the second payment?" Tsukune asked, at this point a little curious.

At that question, Moka just stared at him for a moment, her grin progressively growing, now giving Tsukune a view of her two, razor sharp fangs. Suddenly, Tsukune found himself pinned to the scare crow, Moka forcing him back into a docile position, giving her full access to his body. She placed her head into the crook on the left side of his neck, taking in his enjoyable, almost irresistible scent. After a few seconds, she slowly, sensually licked at the base of his neck. Tsukune, upon feeling the warm, wet muscle running across his flesh, nearly gave out as far as standing went.

" **You should have been able to guess provision two, Ts-uku-ne"** Moka said, emphasizing each syllable of his name.

Suddenly, she bit deep into his neck. Tsukune's eyes widen to saucers, the shock being more prominent than the pain. He could feel as she began to suck out his blood in long, deliberately drawn out slurps, simultaneously humming in what Tsukune assumed to be content into his neck. It was a feeling Tsukune had never experienced before, and for some reason, he was starting to enjoy it. Soon, though, he began to get dizzy, very dizzy. He was edging on the brink of consciousness when Moka finally released her python like bite on his neck.

Grabbing onto the backs of his head and neck, Moka forced his head to lean down. Once at her desired angle, she buried the upper half of her face into his messy brown hair, with her nose pressing against his forehead, just above his eyes. Once sure that he had a full view of her mouth, she slowly opened it, revealing what was inside.

Tsukune bore witness to the inside of Moka's mouth. Her fangs were dripping with a crimson liquid, that slowly fell from their tips into a pool of the substance in the bottom of her mouth. This liquid, Tsukune realized, was his own blood. He watched, as Moka's tongue began to slowly and softly slosh through the pool of his blood, tasting it, basking in its presence. After a moment, she closed her mouth again, and Tsukune could hear a loud _Gulp_ emanate from her throat. Afterward, Moka opened her mouth again with a light _Smack_ , exhaling heavily in delight, as Tsukune saw that his blood had, in fact, been swallowed.

" **Two, you will be my meal twice a day, every day. Once in the morning, once in the afternoon."** Moka stated, this time with satisfaction being prominent in her voice.

" **Just so you know, your blood is actually really delicious. I may become addicted."** She hinted, before she released him from her grasp.

" **Do you accept my offer, Tsukune?"** she finally asked, knowing full well what his answer will have to be, unless he has a death wish.

Taking a moment, Tsukune weighed his options. He could try and survive for two and a half months on his own in a school that is entirely hostile to him, or he could survive for the year in this school with the protection of the most powerful student on campus. Plus, that student is a beautiful vampire. There is really only one way to go in this scenario, even if he is reduced to the equivalent to her slave in the process.

"I accept." Tsukune told her.

Moka smiled, and stated in an aristocratic, yet slightly happy voice, **"I, Moka Akashiya, here by proclaim you, Tsukune Aono, to be my Blood Servant. Now, come with me. I don't think either of us have been fully acquainted with the campus yet."**

With that, her smile faded, and her arrogant, indifferent expression returned, as she turned back toward the school, and began to make her way down the forest path. Tsukune, not really having another option, followed close behind her, off to explore the school he would be calling home for at least the next year.

* * *

[Several Hours Later]

* * *

Moka and Tsukune were walking down the long corridors in the school, on their way to the out door vending machine for a quick refreshment break. Along the way, the pair received countless glances and looks from their fellow students.

"Look, it's Akashiya! She is so gorgeous."

"Yeah, but who is the runt following her?"

"Probably just some low life she's putting up with."

"Whatever the case, he gets too close to my Akashiya, and I'll rip his head off."

"Agreed. OH MAN! I think I just saw under her skirt!"

"Dude, lucky."

All around him, Tsukune could see backwards glances and death stares all being directed toward him by the rest of the male student body. This, of course, made him very uneasy. Moka was aware of this, but made nothing of it. Sooner or later, he was going to have to get used to it. If he was going to be with her most of the time, it would only be natural for the other males in the school to become jealous.

Arriving at their destination, Moka reached into her pocket to retrieve some money. She looked up again, however, when Tsukune asked her, "So, what do you want?"

Looking down at his hand, he had two 100 yen coins in his right hand, his left poised to punch in the number combination on the machine. Taking her hand back out of her pocket, seeing that he intended to pay for both of them, she calmly responded, **"Tomato Juice."**

"Tomato Juice? Are you sure? I don't mean to be rude, but that doesn't sound too appealing." Tsukune questioned, not really understanding why anyone would want such a salty drink without reason.

" **Yes, I'm sure. Tomato Juice helps hold over my thirst for blood."**

Giving her a quick look that said ' _That doesn't make sense, but okay_ ', Tsukune put one coin into the machine and punched G _13_ into the number pad on the machine. A few seconds later, the machine dispensed one tall can of tomato juice, which he picked up and presented to the awaiting vampire.

Taking the can, she said, **"Thank you, but do remember that I can handle my own expenses."**

"Sorry," Tsukune began, "I was just trying to be polite. It's how I was raised."

" **I understand, and I'm not complaining."**

With that, Moka sat down on the bench by the machine, opening her can and taking a small sip. Tsukune, after seeing her sit down and start drinking, returned his attention to the machine. Taking a minute to brows his options, he decided on a normal can of Coca-Cola classic. Inserting the second coin and pressing _A3_ into the number pad, the machine dispensed the unmistakable red can. Once he collected it, he proceeded to sit down next to his new mistress, opening the can and taking a sip of the fizzy brown liquid.

Moka looked over to her right to see Tsukune next to her, drinking his coke.

" **You do know how unhealthy that crap is, right?"** she asked him, with an unamused look about her, accompanied by a raised left brow.

"Yeah, I know, but it still tastes amazing. I figure it's harmless so long as I don't have them too often." He responded, explaining his logic in drinking the notoriously sugar filled drink.

" **Humph, well, it's your health that's on the line."** She boredly said, turning away to take another sip of her tomato juice.

After a minute and a half of awkward silence, Tsukune decided to ask Moka a quick question about his new servitude to her.

"So, Moka. I know you said that I'm supposed to do anything you say, but, how much work are you really going to have me do for you?" Tsukune asked, wanting to get an understanding of his work load for the next year. Taking into account the homework load he expected from the teachers he meet today, he already had a pretty full plate, and didn't want to have to much more added to it.

Moka, at his question, looked at him for a moment, as if thinking. Once she was done, she answered.

" **Well, I don't really have all that much I need you to do regularly. In fact, the only regular thing you need to do for me is give me your blood. I may ask you to do a few tasks here and there, but nothing to serious. I really only wanted you as a blood servant for the social gratification... and, well, blood."**

"Oh, well, that's good to know." Tsukune said with a small laugh and smile, relieved that he wouldn't be doing too much extra work in addition to school. He turned his attention back to his drink, and was about to take another sip when he suddenly found himself being flung, face first, into the stone wall.

Moka heard a loud _BANG_ emanate from her right side, along with a sudden gush of wind. Looking over, the scene that greeted her was less than pleasing. She saw Tsukune, lodged face first into the wall to the right of the vending machine, his coke spilled all over the ground below him. In the space he was _supposed_ to be occupying, there was another male in the standard uniform, minus the blazer and tie, with slicked back hair and a smug grin, saying something to her.

What he was saying, Moka didn't know, as she didn't care. What did she care about? The fact that her newly acquired servant now had his face planted in a wall due to the insolence of some horny lesser. That was simply unacceptable.

As for the horny male, he was trying to introduce himself, when he suddenly found that he could not see, and that something was griping his head with the force of a mid-grade industrial hydraulic press on maximum. The next thing he knew, he as well was in a wall. The difference being that Tsukune was lightly stuck in a wall a few feet away, and he was stuck real deep in a wall on the other side of the yard.

After Moka had flung the insolent fool away from herself, she got up, tomato juice still in hand, and gently pulled Tsukune out of the wall. Tsukune was unconscious, and had a few scrapes, but was relatively unharmed from his impact.

Laying Tsukune's unconscious form down on the bench they had sat on, Moka walked over to the creep she had flung away, and took his wallet. From it, she took 5000 yen from its contents, and dropped the fake leather pouch onto the floor.

Proceeding back to the bench, Moka looked down at Tsukune's impromptu resting expression. His eyes were closed, of course, and his mouth hung open just a tad bit. It was—

 _ **Lets not go there...**_ Moka thought to herself, halting her train of thought. She took Tsukune's wallet, and placed 2000 yen in it out of the 5000 she took from the creep, then placed it back in his pocket. Not knowing what else to do, she lifted up his head, sat down, and lowered it onto her thighs, acting as a pillow for the boy. Once she got herself situated, she calmly continued to slowly sip down her can of tomato juice.

Several minutes passed, and Tsukune began to stir once again. When he opened his eyes, what greeted his was Moka's seemingly uninterested face looking down at him, having finished her tomato juice. Upon realizing his head was resting in her lap, he began to blush profusely.

Quickly raising himself from his laying position, he began to apologize:

"Sorry, Moka. I didn't mean to have my head there, I swear. Please forgive me, as I won't ever do it again."

Moka just stared at him with an 'are you and idiot' look, before finally responding.

" **You do relies I was the one who put your head there, right?"**

"Oh" Tsukune said, turning his gaze to the ground.

Moka simply rolled her eyes, and stood to start walking around again. As she began walking in the direction of the student dorms, the tapping of her feet against the paved walk way cued Tsukune in. He was soon standing as well, falling in step with the vampire. As they walked, they passed by the creep Moka had flung into some wall mere moments before.

"Who, what happened to him?" Tsukune asked, not exactly knowing what happened after the sudden pain he experienced earlier.

" **He was the one who flung you into a wall, then tried to hit on me. In turn, I flung him into a wall and took 5000 yen from him for the inconveniences."** Moka informed the human who followed her.

"Damn, Moka. That is a bit scary."

" **Now you're afraid of me?"**

"No, just afraid of what you would do if I made you mad."

" **Then don't make me mad."**

With that, they walked silently along the, now dirt, path that connected the main academic building with the student residential area. Unlike earlier, the silence was actually comfortable for the two, as if there were nothing that needed to be said. Unfortunately, Moka had to ask:

" **By the way, you were sent sailing into a stone wall with some admirable force, yet you're relatively unharmed. Why is that?"**

Raising his left hand and scratching the back of his head, Tsukune put on an honest smile and answered her question, "Well, a Human's body may be weak as far as offense goes, but we can take a serious beating and still continue functioning to some degree. It's actually well known that human bodies are exceptionally durable in most situations."

Nodding to his answer, Moka kept walking, mulling over the information she just got. _Humans are durable, huh? That may come in handy._

After several more minutes of walking, the duo came to a fork in the road.

" **Well, this is where we say goodbye for the day, Tsukune. I expect to meet you here again at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning."** Moka informed Tsukune, who had stopped right behind her.

Turning around, Moka began to rummage through her bag, trying to find something. When she finally found what she wanted, she pulled out a sheet of paper, and presented it to Tsukune to take.

" **Fill this out by tomorrow and give it to me."** She said, shaking the paper slightly for emphasis.

Tsukune cautiously accepted the sheet of paper and glanced over it. Its contents were incomplete and it had several blank lines on it. He soon realized that it was an information form, asking basic things like his name, age, race, gender, religion, and much more. Glancing up from the form, Tsukune gave Moka a questioning look.

" **I figure it would be helpful to actually know a few things about each other, so I want you to fill that out. Don't worry, I'm going to do one too, so you know a few things about me as well."** Moka explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Understanding her reasoning, but still questioning why, exactly, she had this on hand, Tsukune nodded.

Moka began to walk away toward the road going left, before quickly turning around and facing Tsukune again.

" **Oh, and one more thing."**

Tsukune found himself pinned under the vampire's powerful grip for the second time that day, with Moka taking slow and steady slurps of blood from his neck. This time, however, she didn't actually take much. The whole ordeal lasted only about twenty seconds this time, rather than the five minutes she took earlier. Once she was done, she quickly licked the wound shut, and simply walked away toward the girl's dorms.

" **See you tomorrow, Tsukuen."**

Tsukune watched her go until she was out of sight. Once she was, Tsukune shook himself a little and began walking down the road that when right, toward the boy's dorms. Once he arrived, it took him fifteen minutes to find his dorm room, as he went door to door checking the numbers.

1-2-37... First year, second floor, thirty-seventh room.

Once he finally found it, he unlocked the door with the provided key, and walked inside. When he turned on the lights, what greeted him was rather small, but appeared cozy. The room's walls were barren and grey, with a window being present on the right-hand side of the back wall. The right wall was covered entirely by a series cabinets and cupboards, with a counter space running at about waist level. The end near the back wall had a lower piece of counter that ran under the window, with a swivel chair placed by it. An obvious desk space. Next to that was a wardrobe like cabinet that stood as tall as the wall. Inside was a long bar that ran its width with several hangers on the shelf above it. Below it was a space big enough for a torso 20% bigger than Tsukune's to fit, and at the bottom was a series of drawers and shelves for shoes, socks, and other items. To the right of the wardrobe, toward the door, was a small kitchenette space with a small sink, some cupboards, and a mini fridge that was present below and to the left of the sink. Right were a dish washer would be in a normal sized kitchen. In the cupboards in this area were a few dishes and cups for food and drink, and the fridge was currently empty. Looking to the left of the room, the left wall was dominated by a built in single occupant bed that ran two thirds the length of the wall, with the head of the bed ending next to the window and desk area. Above the bed was a series of wall and ceiling mounted shelves and cabinets, a few being filled with bedding, blankets, and pillows. At the foot of the bed, the wall jutted outward into the room and formed a box like area that covered the square floor space between the bed and the door. Inside was an RV size bathroom, complete with a compact toilet, tiny sink and mirror, and a stand-up shower barely big enough for Tsukune to fit inside with the slide door shut. The floors of the room were brown carpet, with the section in front of the door, and expanding into the bathroom, being waterproof laminate made to resemble tile.

The room was incredibly compact, with little space being spared. However, considering what Tsukune heard about the first-floor dorms on his up, he lucked out big time with the kitchen space and bathroom, which they didn't have.

Closing the door behind him and removing his shoes, Tsukune entered the room, placing his duffle bag and school bag on the end of the bed. Opening the duffle, he began laying the clothes from inside flat on the bed. Once that was done, he opened the relatively small wardrobe and began hanging up his personal shirts and pants, which he only brought about four sets of each of, then proceeding to hand the five carbon copies of his uniform as well. With the shirts and pants hung, he placed his socks and underwear in separate drawers on the left side of the lower wardrobe, and placing his shoes on the right side. With all his wears placed and hung, Tsukune then moved to his school bag and began unpacking his supplies. Pens and pencils, paper, books, etc. With his work space set up, he began making his bed. Looking through the provided sheets, he found the softest and fluffiest covers he could, and set them up on the stiff mattress. Once they were on, he placed two pillows on the head of the bed, fluffed them, and sat back down.

Looking around the room, and seeing he had everything he needed set up, set up, he began reviewing the day's events. He had traveled to what he thought was a normal boarding school, only to find out that it was for monsters only. Oh yea, let's not forget the fact that MONSTERS ARE REAL! Then, when he tries to leave, he is attacked and nearly killed by an ogre, only to be saved by a live, powerful, blood sucking vampire. He found out that he was completely stuck in this place for at least two and a half months, and became an indentured servant to the before mentioned vampire, whom he spent the rest of the day with creating a mental map of the entire campus. Really, was it necessary to memorize the location of EVERY room in the school. Couldn't they have just memorized where their classes were and a rout between them? No, apparently not. Speaking of said vampire...

Tsukune looked at his new desk, and the sheet of paper on it that Moka had given him. Swiveling to face forward, and picking up a pencil, he began to fill it out.

Name : Tsukune Aono

Age : 15

Date of Birth : 12 June 2017

Gender : Male

Species : Homo Sapien Sapien

Attractiveness : _

 _Attractiveness? She wants me to rate how good I look? That is so shallow. Still, I'll be honest._

Attractiveness : 4/10

He continued like this for a while, a long while. As he went through the sheet, the questions became more complex, and so did his answers. Eventually, he needed to break out an extra sheet of paper from his note book to answer all the questions in full. After an hour and a half, he finally finished the last question. Looking over the sheet he just spent a large portion of time filling out, he appreciated his work... then, he saw a little set of text at the top of the page that had slipped his eye when he started. His eyes widened slightly as he read this text, realizing why she had the form on hand.

' _Moka, when you find someone you think you might like, have them fill out this form, then send it back to us for review. -Mom'_

 _What did she have me fill out?_ Tsukune thought, when there was a knock at the door. Looking back at the entrance to his dorm, he stood and approached it. Looking through the peep hole, he saw what looked like a staff member, with a cart full of food. When he opened the door, the staff spoke.

"As today is your first day, you will have one complementary meal for dinner. All future meals you will have to prepare for yourself. Take your pick."

Glancing over what was available, Tsukune picked up a paper plate and filled it with some meat, vegetables, and a large serving to potatoes. He grabbed a bottle of water to go with it, and thanked the staff, before closing his door and returning to his desk to eat. The meat was a little cold, and the main vegetables were tough. The potatoes were good, but they were also plain and simple. The water had some kind of herbs in it, and tasted like lawn clippings. He didn't really enjoy the meal, but he ate it anyways because there wasn't anything else to eat.

Once he was done, he threw the paper plate away and looked out his window. The sun had already set, and the moon was rising right before him, showing him that, unlike the small pale dot it is in the human world, here in the yokai realm, it was huge, full, and blood red. With an errie feeling swelling in the back of his head, Tsukune began to change into his night clothes, deciding on going to sleep for the night. He removed his uniform down to his boxers, and placed them in the laundry hamper hidden in the cupboard next to the wardrobe. He then put on a pair of basketball shorts and a plain white cotton t-shirt. After quickly brushing his teeth, Tsukune finally lay down on his new, small bed, and crawled under the fluffy blanket for the night. He was expecting it to be warm, like his sheets at home. Instead, he felt as though he were sleeping nude out in the open. He was cold, and felt as though he were isolated. Writing it off as it just being the result of the new surroundings, he just ignored it and tried to fall asleep, which he eventually did.

Little did he know that Moka as well had that feeling when she when to sleep that night, and that it was a feeling she was all too familiar with.


End file.
